Sleep With The Devil
by YoonJihyun
Summary: [SOONHOON VER.] "Kau milikku, Jihoon," ... "Lebih baik mati daripada melakukannya!" ... "Jika aku sudah menginginkannya, maka aku akan mendapatkannya," (GS)


Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Jihoon mengeryitkan matanya. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup.

Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Lelaki itu, lelaki jahat itu, menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Jihoon mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan rok yang begitu pendek, Jihoon seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin lelaki itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu penampilan Jihoon tidak seperti sekarang, rambutnya masih panjang dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal membingkai wajahnya, bajunya tertutup dan sopan, beda sekali dengan sekarang.

Jihoon mengernyitkan matanya lagi,

''Aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti perempuan murahan," desahnya.

Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Jihoon, matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Lelaki itu ada di sana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar.

"Yah karena dia lelaki jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya," Tanpa sadar Jihoon mendengus.

Dengan penasaran Jihoon menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu, Kwon Soonyoung. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Kwon Soonyoung, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya.

Dulu keluarga Jihoon adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang konversi kelapa sawit. Kebun mereka ada berhektar-hektar di luar pulau, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi Jihoon keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang sempurna.

Pikiran Jihoon menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, ayahnya dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya yang penuh cinta. Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sampai kemudian Kwon Soonyoung datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Kwon Soonyoung tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah Jihoon dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada awalnya, ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi Soonyoung tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa Kwon Soonyoung, ke dalam kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Soonyoung menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh Soonyoung dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya.

Keluarga Jihoon jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana. Mereka berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka.

Jihoon kuat menanggung itu semua, tetapi ibunya tidak. Ibunya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahnyapun, ayahnya terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti Ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya. Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu, karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita. Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan, semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja.

Jihoon masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membeku menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat. Ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Ayahnya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai mabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi. Hingga pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali. Ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah ayahnya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnyalah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Jihoon menjadi sebatang kara dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Semua ini berakar dari Kwon Soonyoung. Sejak lelaki itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Jihoon harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya.

Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Kwon Soonyoung, di mana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya. Ketika Jihoon mendapat informasi, bahwa Soonyoung sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini, Klub Azalea. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jihoon meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, Jihoon menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar. Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan sebagai wanita murahan dengan rok mini dan baju seksi. Kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya lelaki-

lelaki genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia wanita murahan yang bisa dibeli. Semua butuh pengorbanan, mahal harganya. Tapi Jihoon merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti. Kepuasan untuk membunuh lelaki itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Kwon Soonyoung malam ini. Kwon Soonyoung tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpura-pura membersihkan bar, Jihoon menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Kwon Soonyoung, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

Kwon Soonyoung merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa, dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang. Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Soonyoung menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu.

Pemilik Klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Soonyoung. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh lelaki gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik.

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani Anda," gumam si pemilik Klub dengan nada menjilat.

Soonyoung menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua perempuan di sana yang hampir-hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih.

"Terlalu murahan," gumamnya dalam hati.

Semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat. Soonyoung memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada perempuan itu. Perempuan yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa seksi, tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya. Dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang mungil dan menggemaskan.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya,

"Aku mau dia," gumamnya sambil menunjuk perempuan itu.

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan Jihoon merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dirinya yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan gugup Jihoon menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu. Mata cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu hitam dan tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu," sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau Jihoon tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan Soonyoung, akan berakibat fatal.

Jihoon mengernyit pada Soonyoung, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah... apakah.." Jihoon berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak, "Apakah Anda ingin dibawakan minuman?"

Soonyoung hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa"

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan Soonyoung, minuman yang biasa. Tangan Jihoon gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu.

"Sedikit lagi Jihoon. Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan. Sedikit lagi," gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Jihoon mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar dia mendekati Soonyoung yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya.

Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan Soonyoung,

'Semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati,' Doa Jihoon dalam hati.

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Soonyoung hidup, karena lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya.

Matanya malahan tertuju pada Jihoon dan memandangnya tajam.

"Duduk." Soonyoung menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya.

Sekujur tubuh Jihoon mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan. Tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa lelaki ini berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika Jihoon termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan Soonyoung. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Jihoon duduk di sebelah Soonyoung.

"Siapa namamu?"

Soonyoung menatap tajam ke arah Jihoon, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya.

Jihoon sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya.

"Woozi." Jawabnya kaku

Soonyoung mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Jihoon mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajah Jihoon dengan cermat.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini"

"Eh... dia... dia pegawai baru kami, tuan Soonyoung. Maafkan ketidaksopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting Anda," sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup. Wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Jihoon melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati.

Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan Jihoon.

"Ayo Woozi perkenalkan dirimu kepada tuan Soonyoung, tuan Soonyoung telah memilihmu untuk menjadi

pelayan minumannya. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih"

Perintah itu membuat Jihoon menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh,

"Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk tuan Soonyoung yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi," jawab Jihoon ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai. Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Soonyoung, dan sebentar lagi Soonyoung akan mati karena sesak napas.

Tetapi sebelum Jihoon sempat berdiri, Soonyoung meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi. Kali ini di pangkuan Soonyoung.

"Apa... apaaan...," Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya. Jihoon memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa Soonyoung sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas.

Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin Soonyoung tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Lidahnya langsung menyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Jihoon, menghisapnya, menikmatinya, dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun.

Sekujur tubuh Jihoon terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah. Lelaki ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu perempuan, sehingga Jihoon yang belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya. Tetapi pikiran bahwa lelaki ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak wanita demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya membuat Jihoon merasa

muak. Dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

Plakk!!!

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Jihoon, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Soonyoung yang membatu duduk di sofa VIP-nya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan Jihoon. Begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Jihoon menjerit.

"Kurang ajar kau!! Berani-beraninya memukul Tuan Soonyoung," teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar.

Jihoon menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh lelaki berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Soonyoung.

Lengan lelaki itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Jihoon tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, dan menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai perempuan kekuatannya begitu tak berdaya menahan dominasi kekuatan laki-laki.

"Lepaskan dia," suara dingin Soonyoung terdengar di keheningan.

Orang-orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada perempuan yang berani menamparnya. Seketika itu juga, bodyguard Soonyoung yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Jihoon, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Soonyoung masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Jihoon.

"Berapa hargamu?," suara Soonyoung terdengar tenang dan dingin,

Mata Jihoon membelalak,

Harga?? Apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini?

Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman Soonyoung yang sudah diracuninya di meja.

Semuanya berantakan.

Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya. Seharusnya ketika Soonyoung melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpura-pura menjadi perempuan gampangan. Seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya. Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, Soonyoung mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati. Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Soonyoung tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Jihoon. Lagipula Jihoon tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Soonyoung, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada lelaki itu.

Rena, primadona di bar ini mendekati Soonyoung dengan tatapan merayu. Dialah yang biasanya dipilih Soonyoung untuk menemani lelaki itu minum ketika Soonyoung berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Soonyoung tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari kecantikannya, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek daripada dirinya,

"Sudahlah Soonyoung," Rena menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Soonyoung.

"Perempuan jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani- aduhhh!!!"

Rena mengaduh karena Soonyoung merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Soonyoung. Jemari Soonyoung mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang,

"Menyingkir," gumam Soonyoung dengan tatapan membunuh pada Rena, lalu menghempaskan tangan Rena dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Rena terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan nyeri dan kesakitan Rena lekas-lekas menjauh.

"Nah," Soonyoung memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke Jihoon,

"Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya"

Aku harus memiliki perempuan ini.

Soonyoung memutuskan dalam hati. Aku harus memilikinya segera.

Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan perempuan ini. Tetapi entah kenapa perempuan satu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang lelaki paling berbahaya.

Mata Soonyoung melirik gelas yang diletakkan Jihoon di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni. Jihoon terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu.

Jihoon bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dari awal.

Sebenarnya tadi Soonyoung memutuskan untuk menertawakan Jihoon diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan Jihoon yang luar biasa seksi sekaligus menggemaskan memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan.

Mungkin sudah waktunya perempuan yang satu ini menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya.

Jihoon tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Soonyoung atas dirinya.

Berapa harganya? Hah! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau?

Lelaki iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak perempuan yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohon-mohon untuk dimilikinya, ada perempuan yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

Dengan marah Jihoon mendongakkan dagunya menantang Soonyoung,

"Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada Anda," gumamnya kasar

Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti rekasi Soonyoung.

Tidak disangka-sangka Soonyoung tersenyum. Lalu melirik ke arah bodyguardnya,

"Tidak ada apapun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya," gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat. Jihoon tidak sempat lari ataupun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Soonyoung yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya, lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras

Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Jihoon tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu. Sekuat tenaga Jihoon mencoba memberontak. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak menahan marah dan frustasi.

Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan Jihoon.

Percuma meminta tolong, karena Jihoon yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya. Semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya. Sang pemilik klub masih memandang takjub Soonyoung yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Jihoon yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Jihoon diturunkan. Sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, Jihoon berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi.

Jihoon meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, dengan frustasi dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu. Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Soonyoung hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli.

Jihoon mencoba berontak, menggigit, dan menendang sampai kelelahan. Dia menatap Soonyoung terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard Soonyoung.

Soonyoung membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat,

"Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil"

"Mati saja kau!," sembur Jihoon penuh kemarahan.

Soonyoung terkekeh lagi,

"Oke, kau yang minta," dengan isyarat anggukan kepala.

Soonyoung memberi perintah pada para bodyguardnya,

"Masukkan dia ke bagasi"

TBC


End file.
